Hello Hello
by Boston plant
Summary: Conversations between Harry and Ginny five days before their wedding and how they are interrupted.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you StarsAbove221B for beta-ing the chapter and making it better by your suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: All creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following fanfiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.**

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night to a sound of a ringing bell. The sound was coming from the Muggle device that Harry had given her so that they could at least talk. Ginny picked up the call.

"Harry, what do you want?" Ginny asked irritably, sleep evident in her voice.

"Good to hear your voice too, Ginny," Harry replied from the other end.

"Harry… Don't test my patience and just tell me: why did you call?" Ginny yawned. "And also why at this time?"

"I wanted to hear your voice," he said calmly as if this was the most obvious answer. "That's the most I can get till our wedding day."

"Well you would have been able to get a lot more if you could just keep your hands to yourself," Ginny replied.

"It's not my fault that I find my fiancée sexy," Harry replied. "I got tempted to kiss you… It's basically your fault."

Ginny chuckled at that. "Yeah, it's definitely my fault that you find me sexy when I'm brushing my teeth. Seriously, Harry! _Who_ kisses someone while they are _brushing_."

"Hey! I only kissed you on your cheek."

"And… "

"On your neck."

"And… "

"On your shoulder blade," Harry admitted one by one.

Ginny laughed, slightly shaking her head "You're impossible, Harry."

"Well I didn't kiss you on your lips; you were the one who washed your mouth quickly and then pulled me in a kiss, wrapping your hands around my neck…your fingers playing with my hair…"

"Ok Harry, I get it, it was my fault. No need to go into more details."

"There was a little toothpaste in the corner of your lips, it was of a nice flavor…refreshing, too…"

"Harry!" Ginny warned slightly, not wanting to remember what happened after it.

"Mint, I think," Harry continued, ignoring the warning.

"What will it take for you to stop talking about that?" she asked.

"For a start, talk nicely to me," he replied, taking advantage of her question, "And by the way, it was one of the most beautiful and memorable moments in my life; I still can't figure out why you don't want to talk about it," Harry teased her.

"Yeah, getting caught kissing by my mother, _real_ memorable one," she replied sarcastically.

"We weren't doing anything wrong."

"No, we were not _, but_ we were told to stay away from each other till the wedding day. You know how strict Mum is when it comes to traditions."

"Yeah, I know fully about it now," he let out a small sigh. "Because of it we are doomed to only talk secretly like this, no Floo talk, no letters, no nothing. Mrs. Weasley also stopped me from visiting the Burrow. Now the only thing left is placing anti-Harry charms near the Burrow, if there is something like that," Harry said exasperatedly "She even took away my invisibility cloak," he added. "Trust me, Voldemort is nothing in comparison to your mother when it comes to achieve something she wants." Ginny laughed at that. "Don't laugh Ginny, it's NOT funny. I'm lucky your mother was not a death eater or else I wouldn't have even stood a chance."

She laughed even harder at that, imagining her mother in black supporting Voldemort, even more like treating and scolding Voldemort like she scolded Fred and George, whenever one of his plans failed because of Harry.

"So you won't stop laughing. Ok, I will just start talking about that _memorable_ kiss again."

She stopped laughing at that threat. "Harry, I won't laugh just don't start reminding me that again."

Harry smirked at that. "Too late now. If you really want that you have to agree to my one more condition."

"And what's that? "

"Go to the Burrow's roof," he replied simply.

"But why?"

"So as I remember when we were deepening the ki-"

"Ok, I'm going, no need for that," Ginny said, sleep completely absent from her voice by now. She opened her room's door and went quietly to the roof. When she sat down she asked, "Now what?"

"Nothing, just talk to me," he replied.

"WHAT? " _Did he become mentally challenged from fighting with baddies for too long or because the wedding preparations took their toll on him?_ Ginny thought.

"Talk to me, Ginny," Harry repeated. "I want to listen to your voice as my girlfriend."

She smiled at that.

"And by the way, not meaning to tease you but you really looked beautiful that morning, your hair all disheveled, toothpaste bubbles slightly coming out of your mouth. I know many will not find that very aesthetic but you really looked beautiful, or, more precisely, cute."

"Harry, don't you think we should stop telling lies to each other? It would be much better."

"What lies?"

"Like this fake praising."

"I didn't say anything fake, I just said what was in my heart," he said softly.

Hearing this, Ginny blushed a little. Even when they were apart he made her blush by his random compliments which were now increased as they were not allowed to meet.

"You there?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm…" came her voice.

"Isn't the moon very beautiful tonight?" he asked.

"I can't see it, Harry," Ginny replied looking at the sky.

"Try harder, then maybe you will be able to see it," he said, smiling. "From here I can see a full moon in the sky."

 _Now this new work for me. Now I have to search for the moon in the sky all night. How much free time does he have, why doesn't the auror department give him more work and responsibilities?_ Ginny thought in her mind while looking around in the sky.

"Do you see it?"

"Yes, found it."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What's beautiful in it? It's just round," Ginny said plainly. "And white."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "It's round?" he said, surprised at her response. "Obviously, it's full moon, it wouldn't be square."

 _Really, he's talking about moon now in the middle of the night. When did_ _he_ _become so sappy and romantic?_

"Hello? Won't you say anything?" Harry said after a moment .

"About what? The moon? Doesn't it comes out everyday?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, everyday, with the stars."

Ginny was about to reply but someone tapped her shoulders. Turning around she saw Percy standing behind her with his glasses on his nose.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.

"None of your business," Ginny replied.

"Well, I think you should go back to your room."

"Again Percy, none of your business."

Harry listened to their conversation from the other end nervously not wanting to get caught and being barred from even talking using their _secret_ method.

"Is that a phone in your hand? Were you talking with Harry?" When Ginny didn't say anything Percy continued, "Mum told you not to, right?"

Harry's heart beat quickened.

At this Ginny's temper rose. "Don't you dare say anything to Mum, Percy or else you know me too well."

Percy stayed quite for a moment and then mumbled a good night, walking back to his room.

"Did he go back?" Harry asked after hearing his good night.

"Yup, and I don't think he'll say anything to anyone."

His heart beat became normal at this. "So as I was sayi-"

"Good night Harry," Ginny cut him off. "It's too late now, and now I want to sleep. There's still some planning left to do, and I need my sleep."

"But–"

" No buts, Harry, good night."

"Ok, ignore me all you want but just for five days. After five more days you will be mine forever… Just five _really long and painful days_ after," Harry replied, exaggerating the last part. "Ginny?"

"Hmm," she yawned again.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Good night, Harry," she said. He grunted from the other side. "And same to you," Ginny added a little later. Having said this she cut off the call without listening to his reply and went back to her room with a small smile plastered on her face.

 _Just five more days._

 **A/N2 : Hope you liked this chapter. Since there are five more days Harry and Ginny will be caught talking by each of the SIX brothers (**including Fred, Fred and George live together. **) If you find any grammatical mistakes it's my fault since I added it after the chapter was beta-ed. RR.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ron

**A/N: This chapter is not beta-ed one as my beta is busy and I asked some people to help me through only one chapter but since no one replied I assume that others are just as much busy as her. I've looked over this chapter several times but it probably (high probability at that) still contains mistakes. Sorry this chapter took so much time but my practicals and semester exams started in September and continued till mid October and after it I was busy in my studies as my tests are going to start early in November that's why.** **At last please review after reading.**

 **Warning: If you are easily offended by wrong grammar you better not read it.**

"Okay how about the light blue pants?"

"Which one plain or striped?"

"The one that you told me to take out, leave it tell me how will it look paired with a light green shirt?"

"I think light green will look good."

"Can you imagine what will happen if mum finds out that I've sent pictures of each of my clothing of my closet to you and you're deciding the combinations while being at your home…," Ginny mused over the phone while looking at herself in mirror.

"What will she think, I mean I'm sure Mrs. Weasley still selects clothes for your dad plus it's not like you've sent me the pictures of _each and every_ clothing," Harry replied teasing at the last part.

"Oh shut it and tell me which jacket should I pair up with this combination."

Harry thought for a second imagining all combinations before finally asking, "What are you wearing now?"

"When you picked up the phone you flatly told me that you're not romantic in morning after hearing your question I'm thinking that you lied to me," Ginny said mocking suspicion.

"I did not lie to you, I told you the truth earlier and I asked that so that I can help you in choosing your outfit more effectively and no other reason," Harry said defending himself.

"Forgive me for my false accusations on you," she chuckled while checking on another shirt "and to answer your question I've wrapped a towel around myself. Should I click and send a photo of it too to you," she asked innocently.

"Are you being dopey?" Harry questioned.

"What's being dopey in it? We are engaged, we are soon getting married what's wrong in it and it's not like you've not seen me like that before."

"No I know it's not wrong but your mum told us not to see each other before our wedding so no matter how much I want to see you I can't, I must not.

"How come you forget about it when barely six hours ago you said the same things to me," Harry reminded her from other side of the phone.

"Harry we are not allowed to see or talk to each other, we are not prohibited to see each other's photos."

"I'm not going to take any chance."

"I'm going to get ready," Ginny said.

"So now can I go back to sleep, please?" Harry pleaded, the need to complete his sleep overcoming his want to talk to her.

"No," she replied abruptly.

"So I can't talk to you while you're getting ready nor I can sleep again. What I'm supposed to till you get ready?" he stated sourly.

"I don't know maybe you can sing or you can... tell me about your work," Ginny suggested.

"First of all I can't sing and secondly tell you about my work the same work that you used to listen to about when we lived together before you went to sleep each night," Harry replied ruefully. There was no doubt that he was getting angry minute by minute but Ginny wanted to torture him some more, so she overlooked it " _You_ used to listen about my work as a lullaby."

"So do anything else just don't cut off the phone."

"I know what I can do," Harry said glee and a bit mischief suddenly evident in his voice before Ginny could ask him he continued "Since I'm only not allowed to see you or your picture-"

"Or touch me or have any means of direct or indirect conversation with me, " Ginny supplied.

"But I'm _not_ forbidden to think about you, so I can imagine you being only in a towel and nothing else. So how's the idea?" Harry finished ignoring her painful remembrance, Ginny could almost picture him smiling on the other side.

"Disgusting." replied a very deep voice.

"RON!!" turning around Ginny screeched after seeing him at the entry of her door "What are you doing here?"

"Well mum sent me to check whether you're getting ready or not," Ron said in a monotonous voice not looking surprised at the scene in the least.

"Tell her I'll be down in twenty minutes."

After a few moments of consideration Ginny spoke again, "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"You will not tell anyone about it right?" Ginny asked her brother hesitantly while thinking of a threat against him in her mind at the same time.

"Of course not, I know you two are forbidden to talk to each other and if mum finds out about it," Ron stopped shaking his head slightly "I don't want to attend the funeral of my future best man."

"Thanks," Ginny said taken aback by his response. She was not expecting his brother to be this much sensible.

"Thanks Ron." Harry called out from the speaker of the phone.

"It's okay mate just promise one thing that you'll not tell anything personal about your married life to me no matter how much you want. After all she's my sister."

Ginny blushed a little and Ron left the room.

"Sooooo?" Harry said after a few moments breaking the silence.

"So what?"

"How come Ron has become so mature?"

"Spending time with Hermione has finally paid him off," Ginny spoke the raw truth. Everyone knew Ron and Hermione complemented each other."You should know about it after spending years with him and Hermione," Ginny added as a matter of fact, Hermione effected her too.

"Since you have decided with my help not like it was needed what to wear today and taken your revenge for last night – " before he could continue Harry was cut off mid speech.

"Do you think that little of me Harry," Ginny said sighing rather dramatically on the other side "After years of knowing each other you think that I will ruin your sleep just to take revenge," she paused and then added in a hard and unusually sweet voice "And revenge of what! Of you waking me up earlier to talk. Definitely not. Especially not when my mum woke me up today earlier than usual not letting me complete my sleep I will definitely not disturb yours until and unless it was something important," she finished, breathing heavily by the end of her speech, saying the last word mockingly.

"Okay I get it," Harry said dejectedly.

"You get _what, Harry?"_

"Not to disturb your sleep."

"Good."

"And Ginny?"

"Hmm"

"I really am sorry Gin, I promise I'll never disturb your sleep again and I will not call you late at night. So can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh so generous of you my lord for understanding the importance of other's sleep also and for this you can sleep all you want. Hurry up don't tarry further," she said ruefully.

"I will not my fair lady, good bye."

"Bye good morning oh wait but you're going to sleep… should I say goodnight?" said Ginny teasing him a little more.

 _"Ginny please,"_ Harry groaned.

"Okay no need to whine early in the morning enjoy your sleep," said Ginny, finally disconnecting the call.

 _Just four more days._


End file.
